


Until My Dying Breath

by kookaburrito



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x05, Alternative Perspective, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookaburrito/pseuds/kookaburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative, a little more dark and more desperate 6x05 trapped in elevator fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until My Dying Breath

Kurt doesn’t know how much time has passed. His phone died a long time ago, and he doesn’t want to ask Blaine again to check his wristwatch. It seems like an eternity.

He has trouble breathing. He knows it’s not a real elevator, there even is a bathroom for god’s sake, but the claustrophobic part of him still thinks they’re out of air. They’re gonna suffocate, gaping for air like fish and collapse on the floor as their brains will shut down from lack of oxygen. Kurt shakes his head, he tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He notices Blaine’s concerned eyes watching him from where he’s sprawled on the floor.

They knocked out Jigsue the next time it appeared, Blaine smashing the empty bottle on its head, and Kurt kicking it over and over again until it stopped screeching. With bitterness, Kurt thought that their team work skills haven’t changed at all, that they were still perfect together, even if it was just for knocking out creepy obsessed puppets of principal Sylvester.

They covered it with the tablecloth mostly because they didn’t want it staring at them with its evil red eyes, and not because they felt pity. The hole in the wall shut close so quickly they couldn’t stop it, then Blaine banged his fists against it, but in vain. Every bang resonated in Kurt’s mind like a gunshot.

Kurt gritted his teeth. Why was breathing so hard? God, it was so hot in there. He felt sick, his mind was reeling.

“Kurt, talk to me, please” Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, and Kurt couldn’t bear Blaine’s eyes watching him so closely, his voice ever so soothing, even if a little bit panicked, “Just breathe, come on. Deep breaths.”

Blaine can still read him like no other.

He tries to breathe deeper, but can’t, feeling his chest getting smaller with each inhale of air.

Suddenly, the elevator starts to uncontrollably shake. Blaine’s carefully folded clothes collapse to the floor, and Kurt closes his eyes, curls his hands into fists. The creepy puppet’s bicycle under the tablecloth falls down too with a dull noise, and Kurt hears Blaine gasp. Kurt hates that Blaine is scared, hates that he is scared too. Hates that he can’t do anything about it.

There’s another powerful shake, and Blaine hits his head on the railing.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

Judging by his loud ‘ouch’ and how he’s massaging his head, it must really hurt. Blaine doesn’t say anything, and Kurt gets up and goes into the bathroom to make Blaine a little ice pack, albeit with no ice, just cold water.

He stands at the sink a little too long, feeling the cold water against his fingers, and then washes his face, uselessly trying to relax as he feels it against the overheated skin of his cheeks and neck.

Blaine winces a little when Kurt applies the pack to his head, says a quiet ‘thank you’ and then awkwardly leans into him. Kurt can feel him against his side and his leg and his arm, he’s so incredibly aware of all the points where his skin meets Blaine’s, and that’s the closest Blaine has been to him during the time they’ve been trapped. He should stop thinking about it.

Kurt tries to think of something else, anything else. But he can’t think about anything but the situation at hand. He wonders. Judging by the fact that Sue didn’t react to anything they were saying, they reasoned that the only way she could see them and communicate with them was using Jigsue. There were no cameras in the elevator, they inspected it thoroughly. They figured that by killing Jigsue, the real Sue would have no choice but to let them out in peace. And that was a long time ago. Something was definitely wrong.

“How much time has passed?” Kurt can’t help but ask, massaging Blaine’s head a little. He hopes he’s not overstepping.

“I don’t know, my watch… it stopped.” Blaine’s voice sounds tired.

God, not that. Anything but that. Now it feels like they’ve been trapped indefinitely, as if time didn’t exist here. It could’ve been an hour as easily as it could’ve been days.

“Do you think we shouldn’t have killed Jigsue?” Kurt asks quietly, despite the fact they talked about it at length before. Maybe keeping it alive would’ve been their ticket out…

“Maybe we just should’ve kissed,” Blaine responds in a whisper, mirroring Kurt’s thoughts.

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees bitterly, even though he knows it’s just their desperation speaking. He would never reduce something as wonderful as kissing Blaine to something so cheap.

It seems to be getting hotter by the minute. Kurt has always hated summer, he didn’t feel well under high temperatures. Now Kurt’s stripped down to his tank top and Blaine to his undershirt. Kurt wonders if he should take off the pants too, or if it will make Blaine uncomfortable. God, he hates this, he hates everything about this situation.

There is a sudden loud buzzing noise, from somewhere on top of them. Kurt feels Blaine trembling.

It reminds Kurt of all those times Blaine rented scary movies for them to watch. Kurt didn’t see the point of watching them, only to have nightmares later. Most of them were stupid too, but Blaine insisted on watching, and even though he seemed brave, laughing and pointing out the goofs, at night he would press impossibly close to Kurt, would envelop his body around Kurt’s, would want Kurt to hold him until his breath evened. Blaine craved that closeness. It was really that simple.

The buzzing noise gets even louder, almost ear-splitting until it stops completely, and the lights in the elevator go out. There’s just a weak light coming from where Kurt left the bathroom door opened, and it’s not nearly enough. It’s almost pitch black, compared to moments ago.

“Kurt, can you…” Blaine doesn’t even finish the sentence, his voice is embarrassed. He looks like he even regrets asking.

Kurt knows that Blaine is scared of the dark, he has always been. Ever since the Sadie Hawkings Dance. He lets go of the ‘ice pack’ and envelops Blaine in his arms without a word. There’s no place for awkwardness now, not when they’ve been kidnapped with no way of leaving this hell. Even though they’re alone, they’re together in this.

Blaine fits perfectly in his arms, his body as compact as Kurt remembers it, his smell as sweet as ever. He has to fight back tears. He has dreamed of Blaine in his arms for such a long time, but not like this. Never like this.

Kurt can’t keep it in himself anymore, it’s dark, it’s stifling and he is scared. He can’t ignore the thought that has been constantly drilling at the back of his brain anymore.

“Blaine, we’re gonna die in here.”

He was afraid of saying it out loud, because it sounded ridiculous in his head, but somehow out loud it doesn’t sound so strange. It sounds real, which frightens him even more.

Blaine doesn’t say anything, not a ‘ _Kurt don’t be ridiculous_ ’, not a ‘ _Come on, someone will notice we’re gone_ ’, not a ‘ _They will rescue us soon_ ’ that Kurt was hoping to hear. And that’s probably because Blaine has been thinking the exact same thing.

They stay silent for a long time, and then Blaine presses his head even closer to Kurt’s neck, and squeezes at his sides. Even though it’s hard to breathe like that, Kurt hugs back just as fiercely.

“I always thought I would die with you by my side, but in my thoughts we would be much… older,” Blaine confesses in the damp space between Kurt’s shoulder and his neck, sending shivers down his spine. And it doesn’t matter for one second that it’s wrong to say something like this, that they’re not even together, because Blaine has always been able to shatter that glass wall of lies between them with just a few words.

“If I knew we would end like this, I would’ve run on that day, run into the rain to catch you and tell you that I still want to marry you and I’m an idiot and I’m so sorry,” there were tears in Kurt’s eyes, but he doesn’t care. He means every word. Oh what wouldn’t he give to go back in time.

“I would’ve never invaded your walls, I would wait for you every step on the way, I would wait for you to let me in,” Blaine whispers, his nose rubbing against Kurt’s cheek so sweetly, his breath so hot on Kurt’s cheek.

“I would listen to you, and make you breakfast, and avoid fighting for silly thing just because I’m feeling annoyed,” Kurt’s heart is exploding, and he can’t stop his torrent of words, “I would tell you that I love you every day and kiss every beautiful inch of you.”

Blaine squeezes him closer, his breathing ragged. Kurt feels his skin getting wet. God, Blaine is crying too. Why does he always make Blaine cry?

“B-Blaine,” Kurt’s sobbing too, full on sobbing and words are stuck in his throat.

And then Blaine climbs into his lap and kisses him, slides his lips against Kurt’s, brings his hands to hold Kurt’s face, and kisses him like there’s no tomorrow, like it’s their last moments of life. Kurt kisses back, and his tears mix with Blaine’s. Blaine’s tongue slides against his, so desperate and familiar, and Kurt accepts it like the absolutely starving man he is. He wanted to kiss Blaine for so long, and now that it’s happening he can’t get enough of it.

“I love you, I love you so much,” he gasps between kisses, pressing impossibly closer, touching more, “Blaine, you’re the love of my life, there’s only you…”

“You never told me that before,” Blaine stops suddenly, watches Kurt’s face in the darkness. He looks bashful and hopeful, and Kurt’s heart breaks. How could have he let Blaine doubt his feelings so much?

“I thought you knew,” Kurt says, bringing a hand to wipe at his tears. Shame prickles at his skin.

This time he needs to be absolutely clear.

He takes Blaine’s hand in his own, and holds it to his wildly-beating heart, loves the way Blaine’s eyes widen in the darkness, his parted lips swollen from kissing. He looks stunning, like he has always looked, from that day on the staircase until this very moment.

“You are my best friend, my soulmate and the love of my life, Blaine Anderson. And I’m done getting over you. It’s no use, because I will love you for as long as we both live. And if… if we will get out of this elevator alive, and you still want to, I will marry you right away.”

“God, Kurt,” Blaine’s voice breaks, and he starts crying again, “Yes,” he whispers, hugging Kurt close.

And in that instant Kurt knows that even if they end up dying, that he will die a happy man.


End file.
